


Long Weeks & Rosy Cheeks

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: If you were to ask Dean Winchester how he thought his romantic side of life was going, you would most likely get a positive answer. Great. Amazing. Incredible. But deep down, he was dying to drop his weekendly slew of women that had covered up what he had really wanted for years - his true love.





	Long Weeks & Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt that came through my Tumblr ask box: (1/2) could you pls write a fic where like Dean tries to ask Cas out but chickens out and is beating himself up about it and Cas is an idiot and ends up going on a date with a girl and Dean just spends the whole time moping at home and sam's really worried about him, cause sammy the shipper knows all the shit and Cas comes home and is really depressed and stuff cos his date went wrong and Dean is just passed out on the couch and Cas just falls asleep ontop of him and (continued in following ask) (2/2) and so basically Sam finds them on the couch and is like aw so sweet and he takes pictures and Dean and Cas wake up tangeled together and Dean doesn’t give a crap anymore and they just spend the morning cuddling and then Cas asks permission to kiss Dean which makes Dean BLUSH SO BRIGHTLY HOLY S**T HIS FACE IS RED and he manages to mumble out a little “yes” and then they just kiss a lot and giggle and yeah. also could the name of the fic be based around dean’s blushing pls and thank you!

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester was terrible at, it was verbalizing his feelings. He could tell his brother he loved him in a quick hug, no problem. He could thank Jody for something with a squeeze of the hand. Hell, he could even be appreciative of Crowley every now and again with a pat on the back. But actually saying what he meant? He was one constipated block of miscommunication. It wasn't that he didn't mean what he wanted to say. It was that he was terrified that one day he would work up the nerve to say something that he meant with every fiber of his being and the other person would leave him heartbroken. 

Of course, Dean knew this already. He had for nearly the entirety of his thirty-eight years on Earth. It was always lingering in the forgotten corner of his mind, but his attention had been drawn to it for a while now lately. If he was being honest, he had thought about it for the past eight or so years. Loving someone - really loving someone - could do that to a man.

Dean knew that he loved Cas, but it had taken forever for him to admit that to himself. At first, he had been more terrified of the growing fuzziness in his chest than he had been of anything else. Hell, he was still scared to death. He had pushed it aside to focus on more pressing matters. Now, he had no excuse to back out of his overflowing feelings since their lives had calmed. 

***

The door remained shut to Dean's room nearly all day as he paced back and forth, biting his nails until they were nubs. His forced conversation with Sam earlier was gnawing at him. If only his little brother knew how to observe his not-so-subtle emotions quietly. 

When he finally emerged, ruffled and on edge, he had worked up enough nerve to ask Cas to take a ride with him. Maybe then he could muster up the courage to ask him out at a nicer location than the time-worn bunker. He searched Cas' room and the kitchen, looking for the former angel before he lost all will to speak. Sam was the only one he could find, burrowed into the library with books piled around him. 

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked nervously, rubbing at his neck. 

Sam looked at him with sad eyes, reluctant to say anything. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"He didn't tell you?" Sam asked slowly, moving to stand in front of his brother. 

"Tell me what? I haven't talked to him all day." 

"He's on a date." Sam said. "With a girl. He left an hour ago."

Dean's composure must have fallen instantly, because he could see the sympathy flooding Sam's face as his own heart sunk in his chest. 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry, man. I tried to stop him, but he seemed really excited." Sam explained. 

All that escaped Dean's lips were "Oh, that's good for him, then." before he turned on his heel. He wandered the bunker aimlessly, hardly able to process what Sam had said, before he crashed on the couch in the common room. His heart was thumping heavily, and he beat himself over and over again about how he hadn't been fast enough. Of course Cas found a date on the day he was going to ask him out. Of course this one will be the one. Of course I blew it. Again. It wore him down thinking all of this until he finally crashed far earlier than he intended to.

***

Nightmares plagued Dean the rest of the night, but not of the ordinary variety. He was used to seeing Purgatory or Hell or any other of his paranormal experiences. He almost wished that these had been like that, terrible as they can be. Instead, he watched Cas walk out on him, over and over again until he woke up suddenly. 

Dean's hand had brushed over something where it dangled off of the couch. He rolled over quickly and peered over the edge, rubbing his eyes wearily as the world came back to him. 

Cas was laying on the ground, snoring lightly as he slept on one of the couch pillows. Dean's heart gave a distraught thump as he watched the sleeping angel. There was no telling how late he had gotten in the night before, probably after things that Dean never wanted to think about again.

He pulled his hand away gently, closing his eyes to try to fall back asleep so that he didn't have to face Cas for another few hours. Before he could find the time to drift off, his attention was being caught. 

"Dean?" Cas asked groggily. 

Dean opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, "What?" 

"What are you doing on the couch?" Cas asked.

"I fell asleep, alright?" Dean replied, far harsher than he meant to be.

"Alright," he whispered back, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That I didn't tell you about my date. Sam said you were upset." 

Dean groaned internally, feeling even worse now about himself. Dammit, little brother.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"If you say so." Cas mumbled. 

"Why are you back so early?" 

"It didn't... she wasn't what I wanted..." Cas drifted off, dissapointment written in his voice.

Dean sighed discontently as silence fell back over the room. A part of him wanted to be happy that the date didn't work out, but Cas' unhappiness just made him even more upset. He nuzzled back into the pillow behind his head and tried to drift off to sleep. He found he couldn't, though, because his mind had strayed down to the floor beside the couch where the angel rested. Damned feelings. 

"Dean?" Cas asked nearly ten minutes later. 

"What, Cas?" Dean groaned, but not for the reason Cas thought it was for. Why couldn't Cas just leave him to wallow quietly?

"Are you alright?" 

Dean's heart flip-flopped as his thoughts burst with everything he wanted to say, though all that he said, rather harshly at that, was "I'm fine, Cas! Go back to sleep or something."

Before he knew it Cas was kneeling beside Dean, two fingers pressed gently against his forehead. Even though he was partially fallen, he could vaguely read people's emotions if he concentrated hard enough. 

Dean tried to jerk his head away, glaring at the angel. 

"You're upset...sad? Dean, please tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it." Cas pleaded. 

Dean sat for a moment before speaking, building and building with words until he was about to burst. He had had enough of this. Enough of the lying to himself. Enough of lying to the people he loved. Enough. Without thinking, he said, "You can't fix it! You can't okay? Because no matter how many women I bury myself in or how large the facade I put up, nothing is going to make me feel any better when you walk out that door! I feel it, everytime the waitress watches you or the barista eyes you over. And I can't help it...because I love - Mmph!" 

Soft lips met rougher ones as Cas surged forward mid-speech. He connected with Dean gently, almost as if he was asking wordlessly if this was alright. He laid a soft hand in the other man's, squeezing it. 

Dean's eyes widened at first before he realized that Cas had been the one to kiss him. Surely he wouldn't have if he hadn't wanted to. Dean's eyes closed as he absorbed the peace filling him now. He nearly melted into the angel. 

When Cas finally pulled away, Dean stared at him in an awed shock. He still gripped his hand, probably tighter than he should have. The hunter could feel a distinct burn in his cheeks as they turned bright red.

"You aren't the only one that chases after other people in the desperate pursuit of forgetting." Cas mumbled as he lay their foreheads together. "I have always loved you, Dean." 

"C'mere." Dean mumbled, voice cracking as he felt his deflated heart swell back to life, nearly bursting with happiness and love and contentment. He yanked Cas on top of him and nestled his face into the crook of his neck. He hadn't smiled that wide in years. "I love you, too, Cas."

Dean fell asleep happy, a sleeping angel - his sleeping angel - on top of him.

***

Sam stood over the couch grinning slyly. 

He had been on his way to the kitchen for breakfast and decided to check on Dean. He knew the heartbroken look on his brother's face the previous day had to lead to a rough night. Sam was expecting Dean to be passed out on the couch with tear flushed cheeks, either beer bottles or whiskey by his side. Much to his surprise (and pleasure), he found what was laid out in front of him. 

Sam snapped a quick shot of the scene in front of him with his phone, knowing Dean would appreciate it after he lived it down. Cas was on top of Dean, legs intertwined. Dean clung to the angel like a koala. Both were dead asleep. 

Sam grinned as Dean cracked open an eye, looking startledly to his brother before smiling sheepishly back. 

"Congrats." Sam mouthed before going to retrieve his cereal. 

Dean's cheeks flushed red.

Just one of many more Saturday mornings for the Winchesters.


End file.
